worldofdarknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Subplots (VtR)
Main Page > Vampire: The Requiem > Subplots Subplots are by their very nature distractions to add flavor and spice to your game. They are meant to be short, snappy ideas that can lead your characters anywhere. Thus most subplots can be summarized in a few sentances; creating a special page for each one seems silly. However, if a subplot idea is particularly involved (but still not a full plot), feel free to make a page for it. This page is for VtR subplots. For general subplots in the nWoD, go here. Store *While patroning a shop, two men wearing ski masks and armed with guns walk in and rob the store and its customers. Streets *Corporate executive Raymond Sharp robs a bank to pay off a massive gambling debt and threatens a PC at shotgun point to drive him away while their car is waiting for a stoplight. Refusing gets a shotgun in the face and probably a Masquerade breach; accepting leads the frantic Sharp to a Ventrue mobster who likes to keep his professional and undead lives separate. *While feeding, a thug (thinking the couple is making out) tries to mug the PC and NPC. *A PC notices a body out of the corner of his eye laying lifelessly in an alley. Upon inspection, she notices the body is actually staked; it turns out a neonate got careless feeding and picked up a zealous vampire hunter. *While the PCs are in a car, (with a Kindred driver, PC or NPC) there is a violent car accident causing an explosion. There is no damage to the vampires, but the driver goes into fear frenzy and may cause trouble as he tries to escape the scene as quick as possible. Bar/Club *An NPC Kindred takes too much blood from a vessel at an establishment the PC is patroning. The mortal collapses and suddenly the PC is surrounded by screams as the panicked Kindred runs off. *While chatting it up with a potential vessel, a jealous ex-boy/girlfriend confronts the PC. *While visiting a new club, the PC is told to leave for some unknown reason. It turns out the club is home to a vampire cult and the owner doesn't want the competition. For additional edge, create a Prince declaration banning vampire cults. *A club often frequented by Kindred turns out to be nothing but a cover for smuggling activities. The police are now on the trail of the smugglers, and unless someone intervenes they might raid the place while there are Kindred inside. Even if all Kindred manage to escape, they will still lose vital kine contacts if the club is shut down and the owners arrested. *Two con men try to trick the PC into buying something utterly worthless. They might be horrible at it, or they might well succeed - leaving the PC humiliated and angry, and probably with a lot less status in the eyes of the other Kindred. *The PC hears mortals discussing a rumour which he falsely believes involves him. He must now stop the rumour before other Kindred hear about this "masquerade breach". (The actual discussion might be about an urban legend or whatnot - regardless, it is eerily similar to something the PC actually did. For example, the PC might mistake a rumour about stolen kidneys for that time when he used Claws of the Wild against a mortal to rip out his intestines.) *The PC who was randomly feeding downtown realises too late that his target is a mortal that was under protection by the Prince or some high end kindred (last mortal family member?). If the mortal dies, the Prince will look for his killer. If the Mortal lives, a breach of masquerade may force the Prince to expose himself to his Mortal protege. Anywhere *An occultist/drifter tracks down a PC, offering life savings in exchange for the Embrace. *An unknown figure plants a cell phone on a PC and calls them, saying he knows their secret and certain actions will have to be taken to keep it private. *A PC encounters a twenty-something clearly carrying a loaded crossbow. The NPC's an amateur vampire hunter, wears a Blade T-shirt and doesn't recognize the PC as a target (at least not right away). *One of the PCs mortal friends falls in love with a powerful Kindred and asks the PC to set them up together. The PC knows that the Kindred in question would appreciate a ghoul, and now stands between the choice of keeping her away from the vampire or introducing them to each other - both could have consequences. *A private detective sent out by the PCs mortal family is starting to get a little too close for comfort. *A PC's Haven is targeted for demolishing (a highway is being built, the ground has been bought, whatever). Kindred tend not to be given warnings about these things, being officially dead, so perhaps he finds out the night before they start the job, or maybe he simply wakes up one night with a whole heap of house on top of him. *A smoking drunk/mugger/angry guy somehow winds up next to something highly flammable (puddle of spilled gas, oil leak, chemistry equipment - not common, but they certainly exist) and starts making trouble with the PCs. He hasn't noticed the flammable object himself - normally a mortal assaliant would be an easy nuisance to get rid of as a vampire, but when you have to do it with silk gloves to make sure he doesn't cause an explosion, things get harder.